custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pan's Labyrinth (The Phantom Menace)
In a fairy tale, Princess Moanna, whose father is the king of the underworld, visits the human world, where the sunlight blinds her and erases her memory. She becomes mortal and dies. The king believes that eventually, her spirit will return to the underworld, so he builds labyrinths (which act as portals) around the world in preparation for her return. In post-Civil War Spain in 1944 (after Francisco Franco has come into power), protagonist Ofelia travels with her pregnant but sickly mother Carmen, to meet Captain Vidal, her new stepfather. Vidal is the son of a famed commander who died in Morocco, believes strongly in Falangism, and has been assigned to hunt down republican rebels. A large stick insect, which Ofelia believes to be a fairy, leads Ofelia into an ancient stone labyrinth, but she is stopped by Mercedes, Vidal's housekeeper, who is secretly supporting the rebels, who include her brother, Pedro. That night, the insect appears in Ofelia's bedroom, where it becomes a fairy and leads her through the labyrinth. There, she meets the faun, who believes she is the reincarnation of Princess Moanna. He gives her three tasks to complete in order for her to acquire immortality. Meanwhile, Vidal murders two local farmers detained (erroneously) on suspicion of helping the rebels. Ofelia completes the first task—retrieving a key from the belly of a giant toad—but becomes worried about her mother, whose condition is worsening. The faun gives Ofelia a mandrake root, which eases Carmen's illness. Accompanied by three fairy guides, Ofelia then completes the second task—retrieving a dagger from the lair of the Pale Man, a child-eating monster.6 Although she was warned not to consume anything there, she eats two grapes, awakening the Pale Man. He eats two of the fairies and chases Ofelia, but she manages to escape. Infuriated at her disobedience, the faun refuses to give Ofelia the third task. Vidal tortures a captive rebel, and then kills Doctor Ferreiro—who is also a rebel collaborator—after he euthanized the tortured prisoner. Vidal catches Ofelia tending to the mandrake root. Carmen throws it into the fire, where it writhes and screams in agony. Carmen immediately develops painful contractions and dies giving birth to a son. Soon after, Vidal discovers that his housekeeper Mercedes is a spy. Ofelia is locked in her bedroom, and Mercedes is taken to be tortured. However, she frees herself, stabs Vidal, and rejoins the rebels. The faun returns to Ofelia and tells her to bring her baby brother into the labyrinth. Vidal pursues her. The faun tells Ofelia that opening the portal to the underworld requires the blood of an innocent. The faun suggests a few drops of her baby brother's blood. Ofelia refuses to harm her brother; for further disobeying his orders, the faun refuses to help her. Vidal finds Ofelia talking to someone (the faun) whom Vidal cannot see. Vidal takes the baby from her arms and fatally shoots Ofelia; then, when he reaches the labyrinth's entrance, he is surrounded by the rebels who have taken over the outpost. Knowing that he will be killed, he hands the baby to Mercedes, demanding that she tell his son the exact time of his father's death. Mercedes replies that the child will never know so much as his name, and Pedro kills Vidal. Mercedes enters the labyrinth and comforts the dying girl. Drops of Ofelia's blood fall down the center of the spiral stone staircase onto an altar. Ofelia then appears in a golden throne room. The king of the underworld says that she passed the final test, which was to choose to spill her own blood rather than that of her baby half-brother. The faun praises Ofelia then heads to Qui Gon Jinn who takes her to Naboo. The epilogue completes the tale of Princess Moanna, stating that she ruled wisely and left quiet traces of her time in the human realm, "visible only to those who know where to look". # "Long, Long Time Ago (Hace mucho, mucho tiempo)" – 2:14 # "The Labyrinth (El laberinto)" – 4:07 # "Rose, Dragon (La rosa y el dragón)" – 3:36 # "The Fairy and the Labyrinth (El hada y el laberinto)" – 3:36 # "Three Trials (Las tres pruebas)" – 2:06 # "The Moribund Tree and the Toad (El árbol que muere y el sapo)" – 7:12 # "Guerrilleros (Guerrilleros)" – 2:06 # "A Book of Blood (El libro de sangre)" – 3:47 # "Mercedes Lullaby (Nana de Mercedes)" – 1:39 # Anakin's Theme # "The Refuge (El refugio)" – 1:32 # "Not Human (El que no es humano)" – 5:55 # "The River (El río)" – 2:50 # "A Tale (Un cuento)" – 1:55 # "Deep Forest (Bosque profundo)" – 5:48 # "Waltz of the Mandrake (Vals de la mandrágora)" – 3:42 # "The Funeral (El funeral)" – 2:45 # "Mercedes (Mercedes)" – 5:37 # Duel of the Fates # "Pan and the Full Moon (La luna llena y el fauno)" – 5:08 # "Ofelia (Ofelia)" – 2:19 # "A Princess (Una princesa)" – 4:03 # "Pan's Labyrinth Lullaby (Nana del laberinto del fauno)" – 1:47 Category:Star Wars